Flags
by StormChildren
Summary: A game of capture the flag between two teams of Ninja storm rangers


**Disclaimer**: PRNS belongs to its respected owners. All rights theirs. This is for fun and we are just playing in the sand box. 

**Authors' Notes**: Part of the AU universe that Holly and Ragemoon have created. This story does happen as part of the Arising Tempest timeline. Just later then the early chapters. 

**Flags**

By   
Ragemoon   
And   
Holly Malfoy 

    Sensei watched as his students prepared for a big day. The objective. Capture the other teams flag before they capture yours. The teams stand thus: Team A: GB-Cameron...Green Bean, Spoon-Hunter, Flea-Shane, and Dust Bunny-Dustin, and Team B: Wok-Shi, Monkey-Chris, Dish-Blake, and Waves-Tori.   
    Sensei knew that this was going to be educational for he knew that Shi had a good head for planning. And she would have no one to argue with her. For Chris and the others would see the merit of having her come up with the plan.   
    Shane and Hunter, team A's co-captains were stratigizing with their group and Shi was the elected leader of Team B. The teams were stationed at opposite ends of the Shi's beach front property so the exercise could go on undisturbed. With the sound of a fog horn the game began.   
    Leaving their flag behind with Tori; Chris, Shi and Blake headed off to find the other flag. At the same time the other four stayed behind at their flag and waited for the other team to come to them.   
    Tori watched them leave with a smile on her face. She had a feeling Shi would be correct in guessing the other teams actions. The blonde surfer girl soon found while she was waiting that the storm caller was indeed correct. 

    Back at Team A's HQ, Hunter was not too sure about this plan. He frowned going over it. It was badly flawed as far as he could tell. But he had no choice, the others had out voted him. He sighed knowing that they could get tricked. When they should be going after the others flag.   
    Cameron could tell that Hunter was not happy with the arrangements. It was like he knew they would lose out with the plan that Shane had laid out. Hunter had argued agaist this plan for what he thought was good reason. Then again Cameron sighed he did know the way his lover thought. Cameron recognized the fact that Shi could be down right devious when she wanted to be.   
    Dustin sighed looking about were they were hidden from sight. He hoped Hunter's thoughts that they were making a mistake not going after the others flag were untrue. He did not want to look at Shane. For he knew Shane was angry at how Sensei had placed the teams.   
    Shane stood glaring out at he entrance of the cave. He was not pleased he had hoped that Sensei would put Shi under his leadership. For he had a few bones to pick with the strong willed storm caller. One was her inability to take his orders. She reminded him too much of Hunter and that irked him to no end.   
    All the young men stood in silence waiting. None of them was looking at each other. For none wanted to engage the wrath of either Shane or Hunter. 

    Meanwhile along the scrubs on the beach Shi and Chris and Blake ran along the edge of the caves. They moved with well practiced stealth as one could move during the daylight hours. Shi and Chris on one side and Blake on the other. Team A was on the other side and they were waiting for them to move. Using hand signals they decided to distract them with Shi and Blake while 'Monkey' captured the flag.   
    Shi and Blake blundered and made way too much noise for neither was truly clumsy. Their gambit paid off when Dustin, Hunter, and Shane came running to find the duo grinning at them. Now the chase was on. Though Hunter doubted that they were really the hunters in this. He had a feeling the pray was indeed the hunters.   
    For his little brother and his lover lead the three on a merry chase. They made sure the duo could follow them as well which worried Hunter to no end. For the pair were not stupid and to be making such mistakes made Hunter think they been had. For it was like they wanted the three to follow them. He frowned running after them. 

    Once Shi and Blake had led three of the four away Chris crept silently into the cave that housed the other teams base. Hugging the damp wall she made her way to Team A's HQ. She moved within the shadows of the cave. Grateful for the darkness that hid her from who ever was left in the cave's sight.   
    She saw Cameron leaning against the wall and realized all she had to do was creep around the back and get the flag. So she did just that. Almost being seen she managed to get the flag and get out before Cameron noticed it was gone.   
    Cameron cursed when he realized that the sudden movement he dismissed had indeed been an intruder. He looked at the place where their green, yellow, crimson and red had been placed it was missing. He shook his head and sighed. He went out of the cave to find the others.   
    Making her way towards Team B's HQ Christa let out a bird call to Shi and Blake letting them know she had the flag. Christa waved at Tori as she made it back with team A's flag. The pair hugged and waited for the other two to join them.   
    The storm caller and the youngest thunder brother nodded to each other when they heard the bird call. They ran back to HQ to see Chris standing there with Tori both flag's in hand. The four all smirked as Sensei appeared and announced that the game was over and Team B won.   
    Team A followed the retreating pair and watched as Sensei announced the winning team. Shane did not look at Hunter for he realized that Hunter was indeed right.   
    Hunter looked at his fellows and sighed. They had been beaten. Shi winked at him and he knew how they won. He walked over to his little sister and hugged her from behind.   
    "I take it you were the mastermind behind this one?" He said   
    "Oh yeah" She winked at him. Hunter realized that Chris would take the credit for he asked her too that lead him to believe it was her's and Shi's combined ideas that made this happen. Along with inp0ut from Tori and Blake. "And you three fell for it hook, line and sinker." she smirked pulling away from his embrace and walking over to Cam.   
    "Don't pout GB. Just check things out from now on when you think something is amiss." Chris said hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and soon a group hug was shared.   
    "Well since we won, I think it's time for the losers to clean ops." Blake said grinning since that had been the wager. Losing team had to clean ops for a month and then the other team would do it. Hunter smiled wryly at his little brother.   
    "You just wait till we get home." he said pointing at him. And everyone laughed.   
    Blake smirked and so did Hunter.   
    Shi shook her head and held her own thoughts on this. She just smiled as the crew all headed back up to her beach house for drinks and something to eat. 


End file.
